


His Husband, His Queen

by Okita_Soji



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Hurt Original Percival Graves, M/M, Marriage, Mindfuck, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okita_Soji/pseuds/Okita_Soji
Summary: Percival Graves was never found.Grindelwald escaped before MACUSA could fish his whereabout from him. Percival Graves declared dead. Or is he?Two months after Grindelwald escaped, he strike into MACUSA's heart. He helds the president and the half of the auror departements hostage. He is here for something and to get that he needs help, and who can help him the best?Percival Graves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FB:CoG never happens

They failed.

They failed.

It was a fine day in early December when Grindelwald strikes. No one was prepared when his followers launch a full scale attack, no one was prepared when he invited himself in to the war room, where the President and several Congressman and aurors are.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. What a fine day for us to gather here ."

He was grinning like Christmas comes early.

"What do you want, Mr. Grindelwald?" The President ask cautiously.

His smile widen into a predatory one as he stalks the room, allowing his followers to secure his hostages. He seated himself on one of the chairs, back facing the whole room.

"There is a stone in this room. A stone that could bring people from death. I want it, my dear president."

"You can't have it!" She snarled "I won't give it to you"

The room is silent for quite a moment before he let a roaring laugh that sent shivers down everybody spines, both the hostages and his followers. He slowly turns his back and with his ever present smile, he walks to the president.

"The thing is, Madame President."

" I don't need your permission."


	2. His Husband, His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar face and shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yesterday i was about to copy the story from my worksheet before my sister(who lives in another town) called me. So i asked my flatmate to do it. I keep 2 files( 1 is the wrong version which i forget to delete and the other is the correct one.
> 
> It seemed he mistakenly posted the former. So i just got back.
> 
> And here is the correct one. Pardon for the inconvenience. :)

The implications of the words weights heavily on the room. Several Congressmen shared warry glances. President Picquery narrowed her eyes while her aurors tensed.

“And how you’re going to do that?”

Congressman Dickens spoke out, his broad shoulder straighten with indignation, his clear blue eyes betrayed nothing of his feelings.

  
“I am glad you asked, Congressman.” Grindelwald croons, excited “You see, while all of you folks cowers in your rooms and offices, doing menial duty like some headless chickens” Grindelwald spat at the thought “I have acquainted myself with someone familiar with all of us in this room. Someone who knows this building inside out along with its machinations and secrets.”

  
“A traitor?!” a woman voice from the back of the room shouts

  
Grindelwald snapped his head toward the voice so fast they could hear his neck pop, smile gone from his lips replaced by a thin line. His forehead adorned with a frown. His eyes glinting dangerously with anger. He stalks across the room toward the woman, a congresswoman, he stops a few steps from her and pins the woman with his mismatched orbs before pointing his wand between the woman frightened brown eyes.

  
“What did you said?” Grindelwald asked softly “A traitor?”

  
The congresswoman mouth snapped shut, body trembling as she eyed Grindelwald with fear. Eyes never leaving the wand Grindelwald holds. A curse make the wand tip glows red.

  
“He is not a traitor!” Grindelwald snarled as he cursed the woman point blank

“ _Crucio_ ”

The congresswoman screams filled the room making her fellow congressmen cowers, the president and several aurors yelled at the dark wizard to stop only to fall on deaf ears. There is no joy in Grindelwald’s eyes only anger, his lips devoid of any of his disturbing smiles. The congresswoman plead for the dark wizard to stop. Her scream get more hoarse by the minutes.

  
“ _Pathethic_ ”

  
Grindelwald doesn’t lift the curse even when the congresswoman cease screaming, when she starts sobbing as her body shudders. The dark wizard only watches.

  
Minutes past, after the woman sobs turns into pained moans. Throat sore from screaming. As she cannot do anything than cry, one of the dark wizard followers standing near the door steps aside letting a man in.

  
The man wear a pair of black leather boots, black silk pant, and a white shirt topped with black tie and waistcoat. He wear a black hooded robes over his clothes, the hood is pulled up across his upper face, shrouding his identity.

  
The man takes one look at the scene before focusing his hidden gaze at the dark wizard.

  
“Gellert, stop it.”

  
“She was badmouthing you, my dear.” Grindelwald said, never facing the newcomer.

  
The man sighs and walks toward Grindelwald. His guards followed him before stopping a respectful distance from the man. The man presses himself against the dark wizard. He put his arm around Grindelwald’s abdomen, being shorter than Grindelwald, he puts his face on the wizard’s back.

  
“You promised me to minimize the killing and not torturing anyone at all.” The man whispers, but his voice carries through the room.

Seeing that Grindelwald doesn’t give any hints of stopping, The man sneaks one of his arms to hold Grindelwald’s wand hand.

  
“Please, Gellert”

  
Grindelwald slowly let his arm fall, cancelling the curse as he did. The congresswoman let a relieved sob. The wizard turn his back to face the man, he stare at the man before cupping the man cheek with his left hand. He tenderly pulls the other man into a chaste yet loving kiss. His hostages holds their breath at this, noting the man relationship with the dark wizard. When Grindelwald steps back, he lovingly caress the man’s cheek, face still alarmingly close. Grindelwald moves his hand upwards, pushing the man’s hood back, revealing the handsome features of one Percival Graves, the presumed dead Director of MACUSA’s Magical Security.

Shocked murmurs blooms across the hostages. The president’s eyes widen, the congressmen lets out a varying sounds of disbelief, the man former aurors gapes.

  
A series of “No way” resound across the room.

  
The two wizards paid no mind to the shocked hostages. Grindelwald’s hand now trailing at the back of the former director’s head, pushing him to Grindelwald’s embrace. His hand tangles at the tie that holding together the former director longer hair, while his wand arm wraps protectively across the former director’s back. Percival rest his nose against Grindelwald’s jugular, enjoying the warmth of the taller wizard.

  
After awhile, Percival extracts himself from the embrace. He took another look at the hostages before whispering something to the dark wizard ear, placing Grindelwald’s disturbing smile back on his lips. Grindelwald nods his head as he put his arm across Percival hip and guiding him to where President Picquery is bound.

  
“Hello Sera” Percival greets the president as a friend “It is nice to see you again.”

  
“Percival?” The president chokes “You ‘re alive? What are you doing with him?”

  
Percival shook his head, a fond smile paints itself on his lips “Yes, i am alive, as you can see i am standing right before your very eyes.” He turns his gaze to Grindelwald for a moment “As for being with him. It is because my place is beside him.”

  
Enraged voices explodes from the aurors, voices reaching a disbelieving note at the implication. The President eyes shines betrayal. Percival tensed at the reactions.

  
“Director Graves-...”

  
Whatever the president going to say is halted by a low growl coming from Grindelwald’s throat. He’s now possessively holds Percival in both of his arms. Nuzzling his nose on Percival’s neck, trying to ease Percival’s tensing muscles.

  
“Madame President, it is only polite to not mention him as Director Graves seeing he is neither a director nor a Graves any longer.” Grindelwald grits out.

  
Relaxing a little, Percival puts his right hand over Grindelwald’s arm “Gellert do calm down. It is unbecoming for a gentleman to interrupted a lady.” Percival tilts his head toward Picquery and sighs mournfully when Grindelwald tightens his hold on him, before deciding to ignore him.

  
'I will grow to regret this' Percival thoughts to himself. How Grindelwald managed to talked him into doing this is beyond him. Maybe it's the shit-eating but charming smile.

Percival sighs, again. Before zeroing his black-doe like eyes on Picquery sharp brown eyes.

  
“Please, Sera. Call me Mr. Grindelwald, Percival Grindelwald.

  
_Husband of Gellert Grindelwald_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother language so, if there's any mistakes. Feel free to tell me.


End file.
